ElderCraft: The End Begins
by DeamonPrince
Summary: As reality begins to suddenly warp and seems to just melt with two fictional realities, one man will do what he must to protect the ones he loves even as the world around him dies. Some understanding of dragon speech is necessary. elderscrolls./wiki/Dragon Language
1. From fine to fire

**Elder-Craft**

Book 1:

**The End Begins**

Chapter 1:

**From Fine to Fire**

Subject:

**James**

My eyes open slowly, dry and seeming to be hard. I try to blink, but it does nothing for me at all. I look around my room. I see black, nothing, the light of the world still unable to enter.

I sit up and close my eyes tightly. Concentrating I open them and can see my black leather futon couch next to my white and brown wooden bed. My rooms famous rubble of junk I am forced to sleep enclosed in by my parents just huddles over everything. I see my puppy laying on her good side, her right arm popping out of its socket every time she would breathe in. I see her stretch as I do, pushing my thin tan blanket aside.

I stand up and my bare pale body shakes slightly as a blade of cool air passes through my broken window. I look at the crudely boarded window and see that air is entering from the bottom quickly, and that frost is slowly creeping into my room forming a web around the window sill. I look up at the ventilation vents as it develops the same pattern. I look at my pup as she chases a mouse into the rubble.

I step forward onto the hard splintering floor. I press my feet down firmly and walk down the first flight of stairs to the landing where I pick my clothing for that day. Black shirt with a Nike symbol on the left shoulder, my favorite pair of black cargo pants, some gray boxers and black socks. I walk down the last flight of stairs to the door. I open the door and feel the sudden blast of hot air from my family's heaters and central heating. I feel the soft bright green carpet against my feet. I see my family in their beds and the low dim red of my mother's clock. Four fourteen, I am late.

I rush into the bathroom and lock the door as it shuts. I step into the shower and turn the water on, its warmth bathes over me and I feel the rush of the flowing water. I quickly soap up my body, cleaning the dirt and grime of the night off of my body. I shampoo my hair and let it stand as I let the water run across my back down to my ankles. I lean my head back and let the shampoo get flushed from my hair. I turn the shower off and wipe the water off of my toned body. I step out and dry off. The Towel slowly brushing the water off of my body or collecting it for it's evaporating collection.

I walk across the warm tiles and grab my clothing. I sigh and pull my boxers up pressing it against my skin firmly. I pull my pants up and button them, I pull the black belt around and buckle it. I pull the shirt over my head and brush my long dark brown hair back. I stare at my self in the small mirror above the ceramic white sink, coated in grime from toothpaste and spit. My stomach turns over and I turn away. I grab a bag above the cabinet and remove my blue toothbrush and Crest mint toothpaste.

I brush my teeth and spit out the bubbles. I gargle and spit out water and sit on the toilet. I pull my black socks on and stand up. I walk out and sit on the carpeted stairs and put my boots on. Suddenly I hear my puppy and my mother's husky start growling and a thud. I crawl down the stairs quietly as possible. I see in the pitch black of the morning that four thieves had broken in the house.

"We should have done this earlier." The first thief says.

"Yeah well we were up until two in the morning for that guy to fall asleep." The second large thief stated.

"Well now we got to rush."

"Oh fucking well."

"Geez...I'm starving." A third one said as he walked past me in the glass door towards the kitchen. As soon as I saw them all looking away I snuck out the stairwell and behind the giant green couch. I slowly crept into the kitchen and stood behind the thief. He turned and the light from the fridge showed my scowl and shadowed my eyes. I jabbed his throat and began to choke him in a sleeper hold. As he fell into a slumber I stole his mask. He was a young twenty some odd old man with pale skin, and blue eyes. I put the mask on my face and push his thin body underneath the open dishwasher. I stand up and walk over to the thief that is unscrewing the TV stand.

"Heh. These guys got some nice stuff." He chuckles as the other two left the room, one heading downstairs, the other out to the truck.

I nod, he turns and see my eyes and his widen and I clench his throat, squeezing it until he falls limp and I drop him the thief that entered the basement rushed from the fuse box in the far wall. I rushed silently to stand out of view behind the door so as it opens I slam it into his skull, knocking him unconscious. He begins to move and I kick his limp body down the four steps to the filthy,shit-stained landing.

I hear the door of the truck shut. I run into the foyer, hiding behind the coats, he opens the door looking at the floor and shuts the door. He shuts the door and looks up and sees his colleague unconscious on the floor. He backs up near the coats, and I grab him and pull him in and slam his head against the wall, making the pound echo through the house.

I drag all the thieves to the middle of the living room and tie the together. I call the police and wait. Finally my mother stomps down the stairs, "What the hell is the fucking matter with you! You woke up you...What they fuck!" She steps back and her eyes widen.

I walk past her, look at the clock, five fifteen, and continued out the door. I open the door to a young Russian decedent police officer. "They are tied up." I say to him and walk past.

I continue towards my school, walking past dead cats, and rats running scared. I see a woman getting thrown around by a dunk boyfriend. "Drunk this early should be a crime." I look away in disgust. I continue and slide down the large hill leading to the Harris parking lot. I see a man getting robbed just as I reach the pavement. I see him run and turn back to shoot, but he sees me.

I walk through the parking lot, watching the shadows as a mugger follows me, thinking he is hidden, but in fact he is a wonderful open target. I pull out a pair of steel precision scissors. I see the glitter of the steel of his gun and I launch my scissors into his wrist he lets out a screech as I charge him and slam his head into the tree stump behind him on the hill. I remove his ammo and throw it into the yard at the top of the hill and take back my scissors. I turn and see a man exiting his car with a baseball bat. I continue through the white and gray covered pavement. I climb the snow hill and see the number 18 bus pass. Two minutes until the nineteen shows up. I begin to run as fast as possible and cover the 80 yards in less then a minute wearing my thick leather jacket and my all-weather trench coat. My forty pound backpack on my back. I turn and see the large blue of the bus.

Perfect timing. I get on the bus and search for my pass. Left. Right. Upper, inner upper, upper inner left. Found! I show my pass and I take my seat. I look and I feel my flesh hiss. Dawn. Light. My eyes began to burn as the pink fingertips of morning touched them. I turn away and pull the rope. The bus stops and I exit a block from my school. The bus continues forward and I walk down the side street and found the parking lot of my school. I look and see a girl with lightly tanned skin behind me.

"Hi there." She said sweetly. "how are you?"

'leave me alone.' I think to my self, "I'm fine." I say kindly.

"My name is Flora." She smiles as we continue down the street.

'Damn it. Leave me the fuck alone.' "That is nice."

"Whats yours?" She asks as she twirls her hair.

'Fuck you is my name. Please stop the flirting.' "Name is James."

"Where you going?"

"School." 'Why is she bugging me?'

"Oh. I'm heading to work." She says with a chuckle and brushes her hand against my leg as she rubbed against me.

'I don't care.' "Where do you work?" 'Why did I ask that?'

"I work at Sticky Lips BBQ." She said with a smile and hop as her arms crossed in front of her body, obviously trying to make her A-cup breasts look closer to C's. "How about you come with me and we can have some fun behind your school before I go to work?" She says as sexy as she can muster, which is surprisingly a lot.

"No thanks." I cross my arms.

Her eyes widen and then droop as she scowls. "Well you're no fun."

"I guess I prefer to not commit adultery."

"Fine then." She frowns and turns down Atlantic Ave. And I head down Ohio St. towards my school entrance.

As I continue through the student parking lot, and into the staff parking lot I hear screaming. I see a grown man making out with a teenager. I see a group of girls staring into strobe lights as they feel on their own bodies. Finally near the radio tower I see a girl running.

She is wearing the uniform for a seventh grade student. Her hair was long and brown, her skin a deep tan, and behind her was a few men. They tackled her down and began kicking and punching her. She screamed, "Help me! Someone! Please!"

Walking by, a teacher looks and covers his ears as she screams again for help, "Shut that fucking mouth you whore."

The boys continue to beat her and finally break her left arm, making her scream bloody murder. I still get closer I see them better. One of the boys reveals his unit which was solid but a pathetic four inch at a max. She laughed painfully and he pressed a knife to her throat. "Shut up bitch. I prefer to do this clean but I can add another hole for me to fuck." She squirmed and slapped him. "Oh you are feisty." I am feet away now fist ready. "I like that." he raises the knife to stab her and I grab his wrist.

"Then you will absolutely love me." I squeeze his wrist tight until the knife drops. I send a hay-maker into his nose. I lift him over my shoulder and slam him. The other boys either split or charge. Two with knives come right at me, I duck from one, but the second knife cuts across my left shoulder blade slightly. I roll from the first boy's kick. I lunge at him tackling him to the ground and continued through with a somersault. Spin around block two jabs from his knife. I send a fist into his gut and a knee to his chin. The original bastard thug come running at me and I send a one-two combo into his chin and he sends a series of wild hay-makers as the other two get up and raise their arms above their heads, looking like monkeys preparing for war.

"I am going to fuck you the fuck up you fucking bitch!" He jumps back and begins to fiddle around his pants in the back.

'A gun? You cheating bastard.' "Wow. Such great vocabulary." I charge him as he pulls out the 9mm peashooter. I roll and grab his knife as he fires a series of rounds. Missing me clearly. I jump as my roll finishes and stab him in the shoulder deep. My eyes widen and pupils dilate and contract rapidly as my hand feels the trickle of his blood. I close my eyes and calm my body as I twist the five inch blade against his shoulder blade. I hear his screams as the other two run for cover from my insanity and their "friend's" insane shooting as he blindly moves. I roll off him and pick myself up when I hear a series of clicks and his eyes open to find my devilish grin.

I crawl to the girl and lay my trench coat over her as I carry her into the school, passing the over hang of Entrance 1, seeing the forum room. I enter the only entrance students my touch. I turn from the four columned Commons and headed toward the Lunchroom away from the Gym. I turned to my left again and straight.

I reach the large forum room. To my left I see the original entrance to the school of glass and metal with concrete walls on the sides and another set of glass and metal doors leading to the icy world. I look in from of me and I see the front desk , It is four feet high and heavy Mahogany wood. Behind it are pipes, tv's for security tapes in the halls, and a fat man who's job is the spend his day at this desk to great, and judge the entrants to see if they can come in. I turn to my right to head toward the Nurse's office hall and I see the two stairwells that lead to the auditorium balcony. I see the large glass wall that leads to the frozen garden in between the forum room and the cafeteria where thousands of students are convening to eat, socialize and be might assholes to each other.

I continue to carry the girl into the Nurse's office where they see her and immediately have me carry her to a sort of operating room. I lay her down on the soft bed and she holds onto my arm as they begin to set her arm and she screams. I stand there a silent guardian as I see a wall of ice wind strike at the school. I hear the children exclaim their disappointment that it stuck so late, locking them in school.

I see the ice and snow build up quickly, I look at the calender, February 15th, its a Friday, and I am ready for the weekend. I smile as I think of my joyous plans. I suddenly start to smell the strangest combination of scents. "Does anyone else smell that?" My voice asks with out my premission.

"No...what is it?" One of the nurses asks.

"I smell Copper and rust...Chocolate fudge...and..."My eyes widen, "Death...decaying flesh!"

Suddenly a scream sounds from the office entrance.

"Please stay." The little girl asks as she tries to pull me in for a kiss.

'Why are girls all over me today?' I chuckle, "I'm to old for you." I run into the entrance room as others rush out. and standing in it's disgusting beauty is the legendary, Zombie. "Holy mother of my grandfather's fish!" It was green skinned and was wearing a blue shirt with dark blue pants. It shambled in a blocky manner and I grabbed a rusty IV stand and bashed in its skull. It rolled on to its back and sat up. I swung again and sent blood splatting against the wall. Run out of the room shutting the door. I turn and see people running scared in the Forum room, screaming for help.

I charge into the forum room just to dive and dodge a series of arrows from skeletons. I ran at them and swung the weak IV stand, shattering the rusted part off, leaving me with a four foot long metal stick. I stab the eyes of the skeleton I stood over and ducked to dodge the arrow from his accompanying partner. I run at him and send a series of blows to his obviously exposed ribs sending shocks to its fragile and now broken spine.

I look right and see a group of children cornered by the green-skinned zombies. I run at the hoard and dive in,tackling three, impaling another. I sweep kick two more zombies and stab them in the throats. I smile as they gag on their own blood. I turn and see a group of gray skinned thin tall bright eyed undead monsters in ancient armor.

"How...My god...these." My eyes widen and I run back a little. The monsters draw their weapons and run at me. I duck underneath the swing of the first blade. I use what is left of the breaking IV Stand to block against the next attack and I sweep his legs. The next moment I look and see three arrows flying at high speeds impaling my shoulders. I fly back a few feet, landing on my back. I roll out of the way of a stomp and I kick the Nordic armored monster. I stand as quickly as possible and attack the weakened beast. I jump and slam my knee into the chin of the downed undead attacker. I send a hay-maker into his throat, dislodging it from it's base.

It begins to shake franticly as it slowly dies. I see the others look in anger. They begin to shout with anger and fury. "Niid! Fahdon!Aus ahrk kren sahlo bron." hear their voices as they get louder. I see them stomp, so I prepare. I grab the dead one's blade and turn to the children to see they had been killed by a hoard of zombies. I lower my head and say a silent prayer. I turn back and ready myself. Suddenly I see in the corner of my eye a wave of pure energy. Then through the hall came a body limp as it slammed and broke from the unrelenting force.

I see the summoner of this power, standing a tall six-nine against my six-one. He dressed in sharp and hardened armor with a bull horned helmet and armor made from large scales. He lifts his twin axes and roars in a furious rage as if he found something horrific.

"Time to die." I charge at them with blade ready and I swing the heavy twenty pound blade at them, which is blocked and a volley of arrows from the three sharpshooters pins me to the wall. I pull off the wall and kneel down I charge again and the captain runs forward, grabs my weak body and throws me against the glass and metal of the exit. I look out the glass door and see carnage, hell unfolding in the blizzard, blood splashing against the floor and walls. "This isn't how I will end." I turn back and charge.

The gloating captain turns and with his undead smile, shoats at me. "FUS!" I am launched back a few feet and land safely. I charge again shouting loudly, and he again shouts, "FUS! RO DAH!" Sending my now limp and helpless body tumbling and driving through the glass and bending the metal frame into a cozy coffin for me to sleep. I feel the glass impaling my sides and forcing the blade from my hand as the metal in my calf tore at me. I let out a helpless cry and hang on the frame. The archers prepare aim and I feel a coolness taking my pain away. I feel the lavish and tenderness of a caring woman's kiss against my bleeding brow and the firmness of a man hand on my shoulder telling me to awaken. I hear the knowledgeable voice of an elder and then the voice of a friend shouted.

"JAMES!" My eyes open faintly and my vision is blurred as I see my glasses fall onto the floor. I look upon the fury of a pair of saviors. The first large and pale lifted and slammed one of the archers into the heavy wooden desk. I see the second darker use a staff like weapon slash the neck of a second sharpshooter. "Matthew! Give me cover as I get James down." I see the large one say. Suddenly he is struck with an arrow and the sharpshooter is surrounded by two more blade wielders.

"Jon!" The tall lanky staff-wielder says.

"Matt...Jon..." I mumble lightly as my eyes widen as I realize my two friends had actually come to save my sorry excuse for flesh.

"I'm fine Matthew." He gestures to the undead. "James we are here to help."

"Run..." I gasp as my vision clears a bit. I see as the captain of the undead begins to get annoyed. He grabs one of his soldiers and backhands him. He walks forward and shouts. "FUS! RO DAH!" The force bends the metal and launches Matthew into the wall, his shoulder slamming hard against. Jon launched into the metal frame is propelled sideways into the concrete wall in the in between of the glass doors.

"NO!" A sudden surge of insane anger rushes through me. I begin grabbing and yanking everything until I slid off the impaling wall. I land with a hard drop and stand. The adrenaline of the anger stopping me from stopping. I grab the sword I dropped.

I run forward and slash the throat of the backhanded undead freak and his cold and black blood sprayed everywhere. I saw the beauty of the ink like life giver as it splashed against my hand and my face. My expression goes from one of anger to one of pure surprise. "Blood." My blank face contracts. "Blood?" I open my eyes and my vision is pure, crisp, clear, my mouth watering, and my ears hearing every drop of the reanimated body's blood drip. I slowly let a blade carve a horrid smile across my face. "Blood!?" I stomp my foot and cover my head in fear, in joy, in grief, in oblivion. I laugh manically and horrifically as if I myself became the Mad Mage himself. "BLOOD!" I begin laughing and throw my head up my eyes burning, my body pulsing, my blood boiling, my muscles steel, and my skin tingles as my vision reddens. "Give. Me..." I look at the overlooking overlord, "Give me...YOUR BLOOD!"

I charge at the group of undead soldiers. The first victim was the bowman as I slashed at lightning speeds at his knees, elbows, shoulders then at his throat. I continued through him and slashed at the now scarred swordsman. He defends my blade but the force sends him careening and I send the blade in a flash against his back. I smile devilishly as his blood sprays my face with a cool refreshing spring water mist. I push his body aside and continue towards the Overlord. "FUS! RO DAH!"

His voice bellows as I run through the energy that sent his soldier's corpses, armor and weapons towards my incapacitated allies. I spin and my blood drenched trench coat sends a ring of crimson around me as I send my blade into his side and I tackle him to the ground. I steal his helmet off his head and see him trying to mutter through the pain. "What are you!?" My voice roars into the face of my attacker.

"Mey! Zu lot. Zu dilon." He cough and blood spat out. "Drik nax zu viir. Drik vol zu funt." He gargled out of his mouth as blood trickled. His fear-filled eyes tear up and he mutters, "Dr-Draugr. Zu med zol. Nu hio krii zu." He closed his eyes and sighed.

"Draugr...I knew it." I look back and see the minor draugr and I look back at the draugr overlord. "Time to die." I lift the horned helm above my head and slam it down into the eyes of the Overlord. I stand and begin to walk back to Matthew and Jon with my head down, vision and flesh, and senses back to normal. I look up and my fears are realized. "Not you too!" I see a horrifying four legged six foot tall green and black fleshed black eyed and toothless frown of a fear instilling creature. "Shit!" Suddenly the flash of green and black mist, as the red and white flame engulf me as I see two more behind the explosion. I turn and prepare myself as the second blasts me into the courtyard in between the cafeteria and the forum room.

"No...please..." I see the green-skinned zombies, the skeleton archers, and the demonic draugr rampaging through the student filled room. I lift my head and see the last one inching closer. I stand on the concrete bench I had landed on and prepared as the flash engulfed me sending my near lifeless corpse onto the roof of the school, twelve feet above the ground.

I begin to crawl the the edge and I see the parking lot that I saved that girl in now a grave of dozens of students and families around the school. I feel the cold of the blizzard on my flesh. I feel the cold of death inching closer. "Not yet." I hear an unfamiliar woman say as I feel her warm kiss against my brow. "Now go. James. Go." My eyes open with a new light, and I am ready for this new challenge, and this new destiny. "Go in our names." Her warm embrace slowly disappearing but the effects still with me, I stand reborn, and ready.

* * *

**Thanks for reading, I know its been a while for all my loyal fans. Thanks for the wait. been hell recently so I've been busy. Now that I can do a lil planning for my stories again, expect continuations of Together At Last to be coming soon, and A Rose by Any Other Name, to follow as well. Thanks again and Askk Hio Pah.**


	2. Save Them!

**Elder-Craft**

Book 1:

**The End Begins**

Chapter 2:

**Save Them!**

Subject:

**Jonathan**

"AHH!" James screams as the final creeper explodes and I showered in dust, and blood and flesh from their deceased bodies. James is launched onto the one story roof of the cafeteria and landed on gravel, though he was out of sight, I heard him land from about fifty feet away. I pull myself painfully out of the concrete wall and out of the steel of the safe behind me. I scream in horrible agony as I land on the dirty floor.

I grab at the floor with my strength and pull my limp body across the floor. Agony taking over again and again as my vision flashes white and returns to basic. I look and I see another dragur shambling towards me with a scowl cut across his face. "Jon!" I see Matthew running over to me with his left arm limp from breaking it against the brick wall. He jumps and kicks the dragur in the skull, caving it in.

Matthew lands with a smile on his face and turns to help me up when three more appear and strike at him, knocking him down. He balls up tries to protect himself but their blades and shields bash and slash at him until he screams and faints from the unbearable agony. "Matthew!" I grab the fallen dragur's blade and swing it poorly. I slash the ankles on one dragur causing it to collapse on itself and scream in horrific pain.

The disabled dragur roars in anger and turns on me and begins crawling at me as the other two laugh at the situation and watch. I crawl as quickly away as possible and I feel his bony hand clasps around my limp leg. He pulls me close and pulls him self on top of me, I push and try to force him off but it climbs on top of me and wraps his hands around my throat and begins strangling me. I push at his head but he laughs as I grow weak and my vision begins blurring and my blood begins to boil. I cry out in pain and I feel my lungs struggle to continue their functions. Suddenly I feel myself able to gasp for oxygen."LEAVE THEM ALONE!", Screaming from the Dragur is sounded and I hear the cry in pain as their blood spills on the floor. The broken Dragur roars and I hear a heavy boot smash his skull on the floor.

My vision begins to return and I see James, "H-how...James?" I mumble in astonishment I scream in pain again. I James lifts me up and drags me across the floor until we came across Matthew's unconscious body. He lay me down and I see he move towards Matt when two green fleshed zombies butted in. James unsheathed his sword, taken from the Dragur Overlord, and slashed at them, I see his eyes are darker underneath and his eye color seemed darker then the usual sky blue. He grinned and sheathed his blade after cleaning it off on their clothing.

"Well this should be fun." suddenly a dozen zombies appeared behind us and shambled towards us. He picked up Matthew and began dragging me with ease. He continued on as the halls grew to sound as if the grave yard awoke as undead schoolmates groaned and living ones screamed for mercy. James stops again and lays me and Matt down as we are surrounded on all sides by the undead class of 2014 and 2015. The shamble in and try to grab him but his blade slices into the flesh of their arms. James backslash three of the dozen or so across the throats and blood spills out and covers the floor in blackened bloody goop, causing the other zombies to slip and making them very easy targets for James and his blade.

James' eyes widened and his smile became crooked and twisted and demented as the blood touched his flesh. "I will kill you all!" He sent out furies of attacks at and through the flesh, bone and organs of our old classmates, sending more blood onto the floor and their now redead bodies across the slippery floor. James grabbed me and Matthew and slid across the floor like ice with me and Matt on his shoulder.

When their was no more blood, James lay me down and dragged me until we finally got past the cafeteria and to the beginnings of the commons. "Holy shit this is taking forever." He smiled and patted my shoulder. "You two are great help, thanks for covering my back. Ten in the morning. Just twenty minutes ago everything was..." He chuckles as we begin to hear the monsters approaching and my eyes grow to heavy and I begin to drift.

_"JON!" A woman's voice sounds in the darkness of my mind._

My eyes open quickly and we are moving down the hall way now, I look at the red light of the clocks hanging from the ceiling, twelve past ten. I look up and see James hacking and slashing at the crowd of undead and dying. He is thrown back and lands near me. He looks up and quickly covers me and screams in agony as he is pierced by a dozen or so arrows. I screams at them and charges back, blade ready.

I look down the hall to wear James, Matt, and I were at and I see a young girl in bandages screaming as she is pinned down and her throat torn out by a dragur as the green-skinned zombies devour her flesh. Suddenly a pack of Creepers appear and I try to scream for James but no sound is created. I grab onto Matthew and I hear them growing closer, I grab at the floor, attempting to pull me and Matthew towards James. Suddenly I hear the door down the hall open and loud scolding yells as a young man with black hair runs out of the room with a pipe and smashes a skeleton into another. He continues to attack the archers as James concentrates on eliminating the dragur and zombies.

I hear hissing further down the hall. I feel blood drip down onto my arm and I look at the ceiling to see a giant spider, It descends and grips Matthew and pulls on him, but I hold onto my friend as tightly as possible as the spider lifts us both, wrapping Matthew in silky, thick sticky web.

Arrows. Screaming. Pain. I had fallen as the Spider began screaming in agony. James runs and grabs us as the first Creeper reaches us and explodes. We land James uncovers us as we charge towards them. We had been blasted past the room."Hurry Jacob. Open the door."

"James. It's open. Hurry." The black haired child shouts. As James gets Me and Matthew in the room through the tight entrance another creeper explodes, shattering the glass of the display case and destroying many lockers. Hear screaming and hissing and my eyes grow heavy again.

_ "JON!" The woman's voice again._

I move and open my eyes to see Natalie tending to my wounds. Her short hair burned, her eyes blackened and darker. She smiles as she continues to wipe the blood from my wounds. As the water touches me I feel a burning sensation deep within my body as if the root of my veins was burning furiously. Natalie turns to Nathan who is sitting on one of the rolling chairs of Ms. Gross' computer lab. I look around and I see the twenty some-odd computers on and searching various things.

Nathan is sitting alone, his head is down and tears running down his cheek as he rests his head in his hands. He glances over and kneels down beside another makeshift bed of coats and bags, like what I lay on. He holds a woman's hand in his burnt and dusty hand. He stands and sits back in the chair and continues to sob and beg for mercy from anything. Daniel walks over and places his hand on Nate's shoulder and sighs. He brushes his long brown hair back and sits next to Nate.

Pain! A sudden surge of burning courses through my veins and I groan. Natalie, Daniel, and Jacob come running to my side. Jacob and Daniel hold me up as Natalie forces a soupy substance into my mouth. It's flavor most undesirable. Tasting like spinach and split pea soup with a hint of V8. I swallow it after being forced to hold it in my mouth. It cools my burning body and they lay me back down.

"Jon...if you can hear me. Blink." Natalie says gently.

I open my mouth to speak but no words form.

"You have been poisoned. We are going to help as best as we can while James goes through his thoughts to find a cure." She strains a false smile, though it reassures me. She looks around and stands with the soup. "James...Anything yet?"

I hear a shuffle and I hear heavy boots colliding with the tile and I see him on the other side of the desks. He is smiling, and his eyes have a sort of insane glow to them. "Nope, but I am getting close, I know the cure is a flora. Soon I'll know." He shuffles back and I see through the underside of the desks that he had set up a meditation circle, though the symbol carved on the floor represented something I did not know.

Ryan comes walking over with a disgusted look on his face. He sits next to Natalie and I look over at them and I see Crystal laying on a makeshift bed as well, covered in burns, bruises and cuts. As well as green dust. Her hair singed and her face calm and peaceful.

"How could James actually do this." Ryan says angrily to Natalie.

"What do you mean?" She looks at him puzzled.

"The symbol he carved on the tiles is the symbol of the Daedra, and the smaller ones on the candles are the symbols of Hermaeus Mora, Daedric 'god' of forbidden knowledge."

"So what."

"He is asking the daedric gods for help. Not only that but it is an act of worship."

"Ry, James is not a worshiper of the Daedric Lords."

"Then why is he doing that?"

Natalie sighs, "Perhaps it would be because Nick, Crystal, Caty, and now Jon are infected with Creeper Venom." She looks back at Nick and sighs, "and if he doesn't hurry, we all will die."

"Nathan, don't you agree with me..." Ryan asked his old friend.

"I don't care how...I just want Caty back." He says with a gentle sigh.

Silence over took the room, then, abruptly, James shouted, "I got it!" He jumped up and began dancing around like a mad man. "I know exactly what I need to get." He jumped up and landed falling into a kneel and kissed the floor, center of the Daedric Mark.

I hear lots of shuffling and movement. Nate, Natalie, Ryan, Jacob, Jared, and much more walked over. "Well what is it?"

"I need to get wild roses from the my house, or any park with them. I also need clean blood, and Creeper dust." He spins in a circle and shouts joyfully. He runs over to the four of us incapacitated friends of his. "Do not worry my friends. I will be back within one day." He runs to the computer in the back of the classroom and pulls out a bag and his Dragur Overlord Blade.

"James. I don't want you to go and get hurt." I see Ms. Gross walk over she stand with a concerned look on her visage.

"I'll be fine."

"But you are the only one here who can really fight anymore. Jacob got hurt and now no one can protect us but you."

"Have Jared, or Christian fight."

"That's not the point."

"What is then."

"We could have someone else get the ingredients."

"Nope. Only I know if they are good." He walked past her and patted Matthew on the good shoulder, "You need to take charge." He whispered quietly in his ear as I read his lips. Matthew nodded and James continued. "Nate. Caty has about a week until the poison over takes her. She has a minor infection, she'll be fine." Nate nodded and sighed. "Ryan, behave and no jumping on the bed." He chuckles and Ryan's face remains unchanged. "Natalie. Take care of everyone...and I am sorry." She smiles and nods and she hugs him close. As he reaches the door he turns around and smiles. "I'll find the others and bring them back too." He turns and rushes out blade readied.

The sound of bodies thudding fades as he runs down the halls. "James is insane." Ryan says as he walks up to Nate. "Caty, is in critical condition and needs to be under constant watch."

"Why?"

"Because look at her. She is burning up and she hasn't woken up yet."

I turn my head and watch them walk to Caty from the door. "Ry, shut up." Natalie says as she kneels by Nick and begins to wipe his sweat away.

"No, James is not the man he once was. The James we knew is dead, and now we have some insane Daedric worshiping Madman."

"Ryan!" Nate looks at him with disgust. "That man has saved your life twice now, and is risking his life again to save our friends."

"He is still bat shit crazy, seriously should we be trusting our lives to a man who spent the past two days in here praying to Hermaeus Mora."

"He wasn't praying."

"Yes he was. He sat there and burnt zombie flesh and begged his god for the knowledge."

"I think he asked God if it would be ok to ask them."

Ryan laughed, "Seriously? Asked God?" Ryan began laughing insanely. "There is no God. And if there is, fuck him. He let all this shit happen."

"So instead of turning to religion for hope, you turned against it?"

"Kinda. I'll worship a god who will stop the madness, not let it happen."

"So you are saying James is crazy for praying."

"No. I am saying he is unstable because of his worshiping of Hermaeus Mora."

"Deal with it. James is looking for answers, and he apparently found them...I don't think it was anything, but a mutual encounter between him and the Daedra."

"Watch Nate. He is gonna become one of their champions and is going to bring us all pain and hell."

My eyes begin to grow heavy again. "I doubt it."

My eyes shut and darkness begins to surround, "I don't."

Darkness.

_ Darkness._

_ "NO!" the sound of a drum sounded everywhere, the faint sound of a clairnet sounding in the distance. I feel my flesh burning and my heart beating with the drums, faster and faster. I feel the hot blood rushing out of me _

_ "Jon." A calm woman's voice is echoed from the darkness._

_ "Run!" _

_ "I need you to do something." Her voice is so sweet._

_ "Protect yourself Jon. Run!" His voice is beginning to sound rougher and angry._

_ "Please. Kill."_

_ "Run."_

_ The rush of strangling someone rushes through me as I taste my own blood. Suddenly I see flashes of my friends burning, everything slashed and hacked._

_ "Jon. Save yourself." His voice was louder and rougher._

_ "Save me."_

_ I see the bare flesh of a woman slowly melt and burn._

_ "Get away from everything." The man was sounding more bestial._

_ "Help me."_

_ I see flashes of the school band room and my band mates killing each other with the instruments when the doors abruptly burst and a flash engulfs me and I see the red of fire surrounding everything as all of my band mates are dead, pinned to the wall with swords made of bone._

_ "RUN!" His voice was more and more rough and harsh._

_ "Jon!"_

_ "Away!"_

_ "Please my dear."_

_ "NOW!" The voice booms and sounds like a monster as I hear then beast tear flesh and roar angrily. Darkness becoming warm and bright. I feel fire burning me but I see none. I hear the woman scream, "Jon! Help. PLEASE!" He cries invoke tears to run down my cheeks, burning them and scarring them with the heat of magma._

_ Thud. Her body lands and the beast roars, Darkness much brighter now, I see nothing but fire likeness. I feel the warmth of my blood boil as I feel my flesh turn to ash and my bones become brittle_

_ "NO!" I roar as I see flashes of my beloved torn and she reaches for me as her dying breath seeps from her blueing beautiful lips and she mouths 'I love you.'_

"JON!" My eyes snap open and I am met with a bright light and concerned faces of my old friends. "Are you ok?" Ryan asks with a hint of concern. "Your fever was boiling your blood."

"I am fine." I mumble as I weakly find my voice, my skin trembling as I remember the dream, my mind stopping on the image of my beloved.

He nodded and walked back to the desk with Nate and Jared. I sit up and glance around, I was in D-136, the classroom next to Ms Gross' room. The wall between the two was torn down and the room was turned into an infirmary. I see Ryan and company still moving into the deep reaches of the other room. I glance around and see Crystal sobbing as she sits in a chair holding a stuffed animal.

I next see Nick and Jacob by the door ready for anything, Nick's arm in a cast and Jacob's body bandaged. I continue to look and I see Caty reading as if nothing had happened.

Jacques was wandering the room when suddenly there was pounding at the D-134 room. Nick and Jacob prepared themselves. "Please let me in. I can't take it. You motherfucking asses had better let me in. I need a place to sleep. And why not here! Please." Suddenly shots were fired and the moans of the green tinted undead grew closer. Crystal began crying now, "Let me in. I can make her feel better." He looked in the window and Jacques pulled out a 9mm.

"Back away now or we will kill." He pointed the gun. "Your kind are not welcome here."

"My kind! I'm black like you bitch." He got all offended and pointed the gun like a 'gangsta'.

"Not what I meant." Jacques turned and sighed as the boy began screaming and was soon silenced. Jacques walked over to me as I sat up. "You feeling ok?" I notice the scar forming across his face, from his left ear across most of his cheek to the corner of his lips. "You are the last to awaken."

"I feel fine. What is going on?" I ask confused and baffled.

"Hell."

"What?"

"Rochester is dead and the government won't do a thing."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah. They expect all of our schools to still be functional and classes to still be going on. The state has sent a man who will be here in a week to take a tour of East."

"Why here?"

"Apparently we are the only school that got attacked, even though Wilson on the West side is no longer answering an calls and a dozen of elementary are dark."

"Holy hell. What about the corpses on the street?"

"When the storm cleared the sun fried them and they burned. They stay indoors during the days. Why do you think we have the windows open right now. They are in the basement and halls. We travel around the school through the reinforced air ducts."

I look around and still don't see James, "Where is James?" the room grew silent and everyone looked saddened.

"We don't know. He left to get some food and hasn't returned."

"What! How long has it been?" My voice is exasperated and I am in shock.

"It has been three days."


	3. Playground of the Daedra

**Elder-Craft**

Book 1:

**The End Begins**

Chapter 3:

**Playground of the Daedra**

Subject:

**James**

Pain.

The pressure pulling me down is so great. Red rocks below me with eye like stones embedded in them are hot against my hands and legs. I can feel my skin charring slowly as the air brushes past me stabbing my body with its ice cold chill. I smell the copper, rust and burning flesh in the air. I look up and see nothing but red darkness, and the blackened darkness of death and sorrow. I feel my body shake as I hear the sounds of a thousand cry voices as they scream for help, to put them out of their misery, even through death.

"Nothing like the sound of a thousand voices screaming in unison." A voice from the dark shadows in the chasm I found myself in. "Can you rise?" the deep philosophical voice asked from its shadow. "Lift your arm, and open your hand."

_Where am I. _"Who are you?" I demanded through the gut wrenching pain. I feel my finger tips crack and char finally and begin to die.

"Just obey me." He spoke again.

_ I have no choice. He obviously can help some how._"Fine." I struggled to lift my darkened hand and opened it. My arm struggled to stay up as a light began to glow in the palm of my hand.

"Take hold."

I grip the light and it becomes opaque and I am able to hold it. In my hand now is a vial of reddish-brown liquid. "What is this?"

"Just drink it." The voice sounded content, "You will find out."

"Tell me!" I demand of the voice.

"Strength." His voice still possessed its calmness.

I hesitate as I bring it to my mouth, "Who are you?"

"Drink child, have faith." He speaks kindly to me.

I take the vial and drink it all, I feel my bones strengthen and my flesh begin to have its moisture back. "Now will you tell me who you are?"

"I am the Keeper of Forbidden Secrets."

_It can't be him. _"Impossible..."My eyes widened,

"I am the Seer of the Unseen." My shadowed host chuckles slightly as the boiling liquid slipped coolly down my dry throat. My flesh began to feel moisturized and healthy again as he sighed, "I am Hermaeus Mora, Daedric Lord of Knowledge. You, my child, may call me Hemora." I sigh as I feel the weight of the world release from my body.

"How...why...what!?" _This is incredible, impossible, awesome._

"I have given you that Potion of Overbearing to give you one day of release from the pressure." His voice was cold and calculating but still gentle. "The increased gravity will be no bother until then. I did this so you could pass a test for me."

"Great. I have one day to live and I have to do something for a Daedra." I was slightly harsh and immediately regretted my words.

"This task will save you from the heat and the pressure, first you have to prove yourself though." He states coldly.

I stand and feel the cool air burning me, I see a broken sword laying away from me and I pick it up. "What do you mean? What must I do?"

"You will learn." He moves through the shadows, "This world I have brought you to is filled with dangers and perils that have given it many names." I begin to stretch my arms and feel my muscles relaxing. "We Daedra use this place for many things as well, including the recruiting and training of our champions. I will use you to do my bidding and be my champion and carry out my orders here and hopefully you will learn and follow my direction to complete my two tasks." I hear him sit down up high and sigh, "First off your natural strength will not be enough, and the pressure will kill you very quickly, therefore you will have to complete your test if we are to complete our tasks."

"I think I understand." Say after the Daedric Lord's long winded rant.

"First we have to give you the Daedric Trait of Iron Bone."

_Daedric trait? What is that?_ "OK...what is that?"

"It will allow you to withstand the pressure, After that we will need to give you the Daedric Trait of Stone Flesh."

_More Daedric Traits, I hope he doesn't think I'm gonna worship him._ "Ok." I move to the side and I see a thick black tentacle appear and fade back into the dark as his eyes watch me. "How do I do this?"

"Iron Bone is a Potion that we will have to make my gathering about a dozen Netherwarts."

"Netherwarts?" _Am I in the Nether?_

"Yes...Why?" His voice is slightly concerned. I hear movement behind me and I see his eyes there now.

"Is this The Nether?"

"One part of it, yes."

_One part?_ "OK."

"Now, go and explore the cavern to find your way out and into the The Firefields." I feel the coolness of the air die slightly and my skin beginning to burn as the Heat of the Nether returned and began to force waves of sweat from my forehead and back.

I feel my small knife in my left pocket and my breaking blade on my right side. I unsheathed my blade and begin to travel through the cavern and I climb up the sheer cliff sides with ease. I reach the top and I see a small creature run from me. I hear a snort and whine as it turns the corner. I run after it and see it go around another corner, dropping some rocks as it ran. I feel as if the rock are watching me as I turn the corner and see a small burnt and decaying pig-like creature trying to climb up a wall of jagged rocks. "Oink...oink." The Pigman turned and began squealing horrifically as I drew my blade and stepped forward. It turned and pulled a blade the size of my hand out. I laugh as it tries to stay calm. I continue to move forward and I point my blade at it's throat. It roars and charges at me.

I side-step and trip the pig and it lands roughly and begins to 'cry'. _It is just a child. _I walk up to it and kick it's blade a way, the pitiful creature looked up at me with begging eyes. I laid my blade on the back of it's neck and grinned as it's pleas roared up. I sighed and removed the blade, I looked into the beast's eyes and it looks at me thankfully. Suddenly my devilish grin slices across my face, _Goodbye you filthy beast. _I quickly slice my arm across and the blade sliced across the throat of the child Pigman. "You disgusting monster."

I watch as dirty brown tears begin to run down its cheeks, staining them along with the thick dark red blood slipping out of the wound like pudding. I watch as it's flesh began to flake and burn and turn to ash. "I knew you were cruel, but not cruel enough to kill a child." The cold voice of Mora was projected from behind me. I turn and see his shadowy figure float towards me.

"It was just a Pigman."

"A sentient life form though." I hear the sloshing of bone falling into the pudding like blood.

"And?" I begin to grow angered, "Is there a problem with my cruelty?"

"No...I just thought you would be a bit kinder towards children."

"A misanthropic nihilistic sadist is suppose to be kind to children?"

"Well...when you put it that way." His voice sound amused and his figure points to the murky ash and thickened blood. "In it's corpse is a thickened, hard piece of meat, it should be located wear the shoulder would be. Collect it."

I turn and look at the pile of charred flesh, clumped blood, hollowing bone, and entrails of the Pigman. "What would be the shoulder in a lump of shit?"

"Find it." His voice is harsh and demanding.

I walk over and begin to move the stinking flesh and blood looking for Mora's demands. "What does it look like, exactly?"

"Rotten flesh with fresh, pure bone." He begins to move around the area looking.

I continue to tear through the pile and move the rotting bloody flesh. "How are my friends in the Overworld?"

"It is still called Earth, and they have been worried is all."

"Is there anyway I can contact them?"

"No. It defeats the purpose of you being here."

"Then how will they know if I am ok?" I find a long piece of flesh that looked like a calf and shin.

"They won't."

"Why?" I finally find a shoulder blade with what looks like a human bone instead of a bird's, its flesh looks greening and moldy. "Is this healthy?"

"Because they need to think you are dead, and not entirely."

"Why?" I stand up and walk out of the decayed Pigman.

"Stop asking 'Why?'! And you will need to have that."

"Fine, but where do I put this flesh thing?"

"Here." Suddenly a bright light began to shine and dark brown and black began to form in it. "Take it. This is called a Void Pocket."

I reach in excited but feel a cloth, As I grab it and pull out I see it is nothing but a satchel. "How am I supposed to use this?"

"It is a portal to a pocket dimension that once you place you blood on the symbol, only you and your bloodline can access it." He chuckles, "Enjoy."

I look at the Indian Jones style satchel, a small pouch with a clasp on the front and some small slots for potions on the back. On the top of the pouches pocket is the symbol of Mora, an eye surrounded by dozens of tentacles. I feel a cold and electrifying energy pulsating from it, "Thanks...I guess."

"Drop a single drop of blood on my symbol and you will be bound to it. And able to access it's contents whenever with just a thought."

"Now that I like." I smile and stare into his eye,"but what is the catch?"

"If you over fill it you will feel the weight of you burdens 3 fold."

"What is the carry limit?"

"Until you get stronger...200Kg."

"200Kg?" I think for a moment and calculate, "Thats about 90 pounds."

"Good job."

"So if I put 201Kg it would feel like I'm carrying 603?"

"Yes."

"That would be almost 274 pound of stuff on my body."

"Correct."

"Damn...bit much?"

"Well its because the pocket dimension has an increased gravity, and when the limit is over the weight of everything in the pocket dimension is felt as if it was in both the satchel and pocket dimension."

"So the dimension has 3g's or is it three times as much as where I am?"

"Actually it is based on Nether gravity since the Dimension intertwines with the Nether."

I take a seat on the rocks, "So the weight of the pocket dimension is three times as much as the Nether which is what...ten or eleven times as much as Earth?"

"10g's, so the Pocket dimension is actually 30g's."

"So if I was on Earth and I had 201Kg it would be 2735 pounds?"

"Yes. However, because of your current quest, you will be able to with stand the 10g's of the Nether."

"So will I be stronger on Earth?"

"Much stronger."

"Awesome." I grin and sit back.

"Now onward. You must bind the satchel."

"Got it."

I take my blade and place it on my hand and pull it, slicing my hand lightly, I squeeze my hand a drop a few drops of blood on the satchel's symbol and it begins to glow purple and red. "There."

"Now wear it." He chuckles, "You will look fabulous!"

"Funny." I throw him a look of disdain and equip it. Left shoulder. Comes across chest. Down to hip. I smile and think. Indian Jones. _I am gonna kill him for this. Heeheehee._

"Good now place the Rotten Flesh near the pouch and think of it entering the pouch."

I do as he says and watch as it materializes into the pouch. "Hey! That is cool!"

"Now my child, continue your quest. I will be in the shadows as your guidance if you need me."

"Thank you Lord Mora." I say kindly to the Daedric Prince.

Over the course of what felt like a week but were mere hours, I traveled all across the Nether. The hot rocks charring my shoes and the sounds of crying Ghasts forcing me under the Netherrack.

After I tunneled away and surfaced I was in the center of a village of Pigman, a distance away was a cliff side in front of me and to the left of that was a lava lake. There were female Pigmen walking by and when they saw me they began to squeal. They ran from me and four mature male Pigmen appeared to aid them. They charged at me blades at the ready and suddenly stopped. They smelled the air and began to scream in anger. I prepared myself and they charged.

The first Pigman to arrive was overconfident and over swung, I rolled out of the hole and sliced at his ankles. He fell into the hole and smashed his skull on the edge of the hole. The second Pigman sliced at me and cut my arm and I saw the third Pigman charging with blade ready. He stabbed at me and I dodged but was nicked in the side by the edge of the blade.

I ducked low into a spin with my dull blade out. The second Pigman was injured, shattering part of his armor, but the third one dodged. Suddenly a sharp pain shot into my shoulder and I looked back and saw the oldest Pigman of them all and his spear. He pulled it back and thrusting it again, it stabbed me in my ribs. I lunge forward with the blow and use the injury momentum to provide me a powerful swing that moved me from the spear.

My blade connected with the blade of the third Pigman. I struck upper right then lower right and he was able to parry my first but not my second attack as it slashed across his flesh and injured him, and broke him down to his knees. I turned and saw the blade of the second Pigman swinging towards my throat. I brought my arm up and felt the blade slash across my left arm and the blood trickling down and dripping on the red stone.

I ducked under the blade of second Pigman and stabbed my cracking sword into the chink of his armor forcing him to spit up blood and begin to bubble and boil. I pulled my blade out and felt the slash of the spear cut from my shoulder to hip diagonally. I fall to all fours and roll under the legs of the dying Pigman as he let out a painful howl and sloshed to the ground. I turn and block against the next slash of the spear. I push his weapon away and slash at him and I feel his armor crack as my blade shatters. Angrily I jump back and throw the remains at the first Pigman who was finally climbing out of the hole.

I ran away from the Pigmen and the village, I was heading down a hill and towards a cavern like tunnel. As I turned the corner athe second Pigman ambushed me and I quickly rolled away from the attack to save myself. His heavy swing lodged the blade into the rock and I sent a quick series of jabs into the throat and mask of the Pigman soldier. He held his head, revealing the opening, I remove my pocket knife and quickly send three stabs into his side as he howls for help and his flesh beings to boil and bubble. I punch his mask and send it up and open, revealing a melting and disgusting malformed face. I heard the steps coming towards me as I saw the flesh peel away and the second Pigman dissolve into a pile of red pudding and stink.

I saw the last two Pigmen running at me and I ran from them with my pocket knife in hand. I quickly scaled the hot rock wall in front of me as I circled back toward the village. I saw the Villager Pigmen still in their homes crying out for help as they saw me. Behind me the first and youngest Pigman was scaling the wall, to my left the oldest Pigman warrior was charging me with his spear.

I luckily parry his attack and send a set of jabs into his armor. He chuckles and pushes me back. I sweep his legs with a swift kick and send another kick into his helmet. He roared in his misery and I placed my foot on his chest and weapon. I saw from the corner of my eye the young Pigman soldier sneaking to kill me. As he swings his heavy blade I roll to the side and the over head slash slammed into the armor of the old Pigman killing him instantly, turning the bastard beast into a pile of decay and stink.

The young Pigman roars angrily and lifts his blade and charges me. I dodge the series of attacks and parry the final attack, slicing my arm in the process. I charge at him and grab him and slam him down knocking the breath out of his chest and his weapon away. I hear a few squeals of horror and two infant Pigmen running towards us. I stand and place my foot on his throat, I watch as the mother stops them only a few feet from me.

"Is this your family?" I turn and ask the Pigman. I kneel and remove his mask, seeing his face I press my knife to his throat. "Tell them it will be alright. Tell them your will be safe." I smile devilishly and I see him turn to his children and speak to them. The mother begins to 'sob' as she knows the lies. I grab him and pull him up. "I wanna have some fun." The Pigman looks at me disgustingly, "Don't look at me like that. Just be glad I'm being kind enough to give you a choice."

He snorts at me in what would have sounded like pig for, "What choice?"

"Who dies." I smile and press my knife against his throat. "You and your family, or your entire village." I smile as he frowns.

Suddenly a look of determination cut across his face and he grabbed me, "me and you!" He roared in what ever language a pig speaks as he charged us over the cliff side.

As we free fall I slice his throat and stab him. "I will survive!" I grabbed him and we slammed against the ground, my knife falling to my side, and I feel my entire left side go numb and suddenly come back in seconds. I lay flat and look up and see the entire village crying for their loss. I turn my head and see the grin of the Pigman. "I'm still alive." His grin vanishes and he turns his head. "You can't kill a daedric champion that easily." I hear the foot steps of the medical staff. "Tell them all good bye." The doctors surround him and begin to try to resuscitate him, and I unveil my knife and his eyes go dark as he begins to die and I stand.

The sudden roar of horror fills the canyon side as the villagers see me stand and the doctors stand helpless. I dash at them with my knife ready. I slash at their throats, spraying blood everywhere as the shear power of my attacks cause their bodies to collapse. The feel of thickened blood on my body begins to finally dig it's claws into my mind. I hear them above me, see them screaming. My vision becomes sharper and reddened, My flesh begins to crawl, my mouth moist and my stomach begging to be fed, my body begins to pulse.

Suddenly I begin to feel as if time and space just blend as past and present meld. I am now in the midst of dozens of Pigmen remains from infant sized piles, to piles the size of four young men. In my hand, as my body pulses and screams, is the wife of the youngest soldier. In her arms are her children. She begins to sob with her children as I approach the cliff side and throw them to the ground.

I look over the cliff the soldier still barely living his hand reaching for his loved ones. I smile and take the children, one in each hand and his wife under my boot. "You should have chosen to survive Pigman! They would have been sparred." I hold them by their throats over the cliff and their mother reaches for them and they for her as her head lies over the edge. "Say goodbye, children." Abruptly I release them and they fall the 200 foot drop slamming their bodies onto their father's and I now take the crying and pleading wife and push her the rest of the way over, her head snapping into pieces as she hits her husbands body and they both disintegrate into one pile.

"Superb job James." The voice of the Daedra Mora sounds from the shadows under the burning homes. "I already, collected all the rotten flesh from them all and placed it in your satchel."

"Thank you, my lord Mora." I suddenly feel the weight of a the Nether building. "However, I still need to find Netherwarts and my time is almost up."

"Check their farm by the lake." His cold voice says kindly but callously.

"Thank you, sir." I quickly run towards the lake and I see a pit with Soul Sand, and Netherwarts. "Found them, Mora!"

"Good! Bring them."

I quickly hop down into the pit and begin to collect a dozens of Netherwarts into my pouch when I suddenly see what looks like an orange and red lizard, It suddenly launches a blob of orange and it begins to burn my flesh and weigh me down. "Mora!" I run toward the ledge and I feel as if dozens of the lizards at spitting on me, burning threw my clothes and weighing me down. "Help me!" I feel them crawling over me and biting me slowly draining me of my blood. "Help me, my lord!"

Suddenly a shadow appears above me and envelopes me. Darkness,pure knowledge, hate, spite, pity, grief, love. Emotion and darkness, the entirety of what I find myself in.


End file.
